Si tu lui offrais du chocolat
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. NaseYoshi. Suite de "Refuge pour animaux sauvages". Ce qui a poussé Okura à se réfugier chez Ryo.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Si tu lui offrais du chocolat

Résumé : Ce qui a poussé Okura à se réfugier chez Ryo.

Note : Je pense que vous ne l'attendiez plus ce OS. Mais bon, le voilà. Bonne lecture ^^

Si tu lui offrais du chocolat

Après une journée fatigante, rien n'était mieux que de rentrer chez soi pour s'installer tranquillement devant la télévision afin de se détendre entre les bras de son chéri. En tout cas, c'était se que pensait Nagase Tomoya. C'est pourquoi il était pressé que la voiture le dépose devant son immeuble.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement, le Tokio laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper alors qu'il entrait doucement chez lui. La musique caractéristique d'un jeu vidéo résonnait dans le salon lui permettant de savoir que son amant était aussi présent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au canapé pour s'y laisser tomber.

Un nouveau soupir de soulagement lui échappa avant que son regard ne tombe sur les emballages de chocolat qui jonchait la table basse.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Moui ?

_ Si t'as finis tout le chocolat encore une fois, je crois que je vais hurler.

Le regard d'Okura Tadayoshi quitta l'écran de la télévision pour se poser sur son aîné essayant de savoir si il était sérieux ou pas. Voyant l'air calme qu'affichait le sempai, Tacchon pensa qu'il n'était pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur que ça.

_ Mais c'est pas grave si j'ai tout fini.

_ Si. Parce que j'en rachète pas.

Un air effrayé s'installa sur le visage du Kanjani alors qu'il éteignait définitivement son jeu pour se tourner vers Tomoya.

_ Avant demain tu veux dire?

_ Non. Je n'en rachète plus du tout.

L'air manqua à Okura qui dû tousser pour relancer sa respiration.

_ Tu peux pas faire ça !

_ J'en ai marre de devoir faire les courses tous les jours surtout si c'est pour que tu vide les placards en une nuit. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne ferais les courses qu'une fois par semaine et je n'achèterais plus de chocolat.

Restant figé quelques secondes afin de bien enregistrer se que son amant venait de dire, Tadayoshi se décida à passer à l'action. Le plus vieux l'avait déjà menacé de ne plus dépenser d'argent pour du chocolat mais Tacchon avait réussi à lui faire oublier cette idée en utilisant le côté pervers de son aîné. Et il était sûr que ça pouvait encore marcher. S'avançant doucement vers Nagase, Okura s'installa sur ses genoux posant les mains de son amant sur ses hanches.

_ D'accord pour faire les courses qu'une fois par semaine mais faut quand même acheter du chocolat.

Un soupir fatigué passa les lèvres du Tokio avant qu'il ne réponde.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Resserrant ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, Tomoya se souleva légèrement pour l'enlever de sur lui et le poser devant lui.

_ Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Tacchon fit mine de bouder mais son aîné ne changea pas d'avis.

Le plus jeune tenta alors le tout pour le tout en retirant son T-shirt avant de reprendre sa place précédente. Malheureusement pour lui, le Tokio avait l'air résolu à ne pas craquer cette fois, c'est pourquoi, le Kanjani fut une nouvelle fois repoussé.

Alors une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Okura décida de quitter l'appartement sans un regard en arrière laissant Nagase tout seul avec son frigo vide de chocolat.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il n'attrape la manette abandonnée à côté de lui par son amant pour jouer tranquillement. Mais après deux heures, Tomoya commençait à trouver le silence un peu trop pesant malgré la musique entêtante du jeu.

Attrapant son portable, le Tokio envoya un mail à son amant lui demandant de revenir rapidement qu'ils puissent à nouveau discuter de l'achat de chocolat. La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

_ ''Non.''

_ ''Non?''

_ ''Non.''

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du Tokio avant qu'il n'envoi un nouveau message.

_ ''T'es où ?''

Cette fois, aucune réponse n'arriva. Cherchant lequel de ses amis son cadet aurait pu aller embêter dans ce genre de situation Nagase commença par appeler Yokoyama Yu.

_ _Allo ? _

_ Est-ce que Yoshi est chez toi ?

_ _Bonjour aussi. Moi, ça va et toi ? _

_ Yokoyama !

_ _Non. Il n'est pas là. _

Un nouveau soupir échappa au plus vieux.

_ Il est où ?

_ _Aucune idée. Chez Hina ou Ryo peut-être. _

Raccrochant sans même saluer le Kanjani, Tomoya s'empressa d'appeler Murakami Shingo qui lui donna à peu près la même réponse que Yu.

Alors le Tokio se résolu à appeler Nishikido même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant serait allé là-bas. Parce que tout le monde savait que déranger Nishikido Ryo alors qu'il était avec Yamashita Tomohisa était à ses risques et périls.

Hésitant encore quelques instants, Tomoya se décida enfin à appeler Yamapi, parce que Ryo était rarement coopératif. Après quelques sonneries, la personne qu'il tentait de joindre décrocha.

_ _Allo ? _

_ Yamashita ? C'est Nagase. Yoshi est chez toi ?

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

_ _Oui il est là. Tu veux venir le chercher ?_

_ Il pose des problèmes ?

_ _Ryo pose des problèmes. Enfin, ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude. _

_ J'arrive pour récupérer Yoshi alors.

_ _Et tu peux rien faire pour Jin ? _

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du Tokio alors que la voix de Tomohisa semblait désespérée.

_ Parce que Jin aussi est chez toi ?

_ _Kame l'a plaqué. Encore. _

Ne pouvant retenir un nouveau rire, Tomoya fit comprendre à Yamashita qu'il arrivait et qu'il verrait se qu'il pourrait faire pour Jin.

Après avoir raccroché, le Tokio se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement de RyoPi afin d'y récupérer son amant et peut-être Akanishi.

En arrivant chez ses cadets, Nagase chercha Tadayoshi du regard sans réussir à le trouver. Comprenant ce que cherchait le plus vieux, Yamapi consentit à lui donner une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

_ Il est caché dans la salle de bain.

S'avançant d'un pas rapide vers la pièce indiquée, Tomoya ouvrit la porte violemment faisant sursauter tous ses cadets.

_ Yoshi ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu sors de là et on rentre à la maison.

_ Non !

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il ne décide d'évoquer un passage au combini.

_ On ira acheter du chocolat.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je te le promets.

En face du Tokio, le plus jeune des Kanjani sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de laisser un sourire envahir son visage.

_ Je t'ai beaucoup manqué, hein ?

Attrapant la main de son amant, Tomoya le tira hors de la salle de bain sans répondre à sa question.

Voyant l'immense sourire que Tacchon avait lorsqu'il fut attiré dans le salon, Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque au sempai.

_ T'as craqué. Tu n'auras plus jamais aucune influence sur lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Nagase s'approcha de Jin.

_ Et toi, t'as pas un appartement ?

_ Si. Mais Kame m'a plaqué.

_ C'est pour ça que vous n'habitez pas ensemble mais que tu squatte son appart'. Alors rentre chez toi.

_ Mais...

Lançant un regard noir à l'ex Kat-Tun, le Tokio lui fit comprendre que si il ne s'exécutait pas maintenant, il le ferait sortir par la force.

_ Mais qu'est ce que ça peux te faire si je reste ici?

_ Absolument rien. Tant que je peux ramener Yoshi à la maison.

_ Faut aller acheter du chocolat.

_ Parce que t'en a pas assez mangé pour la journée ?

_ T'avais dis qu'on irait acheter du chocolat!

_ Oui mais pas en rentrant maintenant.

Voyant le plus jeune croiser les bras sur son torse avant d'aller se cacher derrière l'autre membre des Kanjani présent dans la pièce, Nagase comprit qu'il n'était pas parti tout de suite. Sentant les problèmes revenir au galop, Yamashita essaya de calmer le jeu.

_ Mais on en a du chocolat si vraiment t'en veux.

_ Mais Nase-chan avait dit qu'on irait en acheter. Et si on n'y va pas c'est que c'est un menteur et c'est mal de mentir.

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, Tomoya pesa quelques secondes le pour et le contre avant de céder au nouveau caprice d'Okura.

_ D'accord. On ira acheter du chocolat sur le chemin du retour.

Le sourire de Tadayoshi s'agrandit alors que le rire de Ryo résonnait dans le salon rapidement suivit par un nouveau soupir de Tomoya.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y te fait rire toi ?

_ Je ne pensais pas que le grand et méchant Nagase Tomoya serait battue par un Tacchon capricieux.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il attrape la main d'Okura pour l'attirer vers la sortie.

_ Et pour Jin ?

_ Quoi Jin ?

_ Tu vas l'emmener aussi ? Parce que j'avais quelques projets à réaliser avec Pi ce soir.

_ Non, je te laisse. Estime-toi déjà heureux que je sois venu récupérer Yoshi.

Le regard de Ryo passa de Tadayoshi qui sautillait derrière Tomoya pressé d'aller acheter du chocolat à Jin qui lui adressait un grand sourire en s'accrochant au bras de Tomohisa pour ne pas être mis dehors.

_ Jin ! Lâche Mon Pi tout de suite ou je te mets dans le mixer !

_ D'accord. Tant que tu ne me mets pas à la porte !

Regardant Akanishi se détacher de Yamashita sans pour autant s'en éloigner, Nishikido laissa un nouveau soupir lui échapper. Voulant aider son camarade Okura, lui proposa une idée qui d'après lui devait plus que sûrement marcher.

_ Il partirait peut-être si tu lui offrais du chocolat.

Fin

Je suis absolument pas sûr de ma fin là -_-''. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
